mightymaxfandomcom-20200222-history
Kalamarus
Kalamarus is a recurring enemy in the Mighty Max series. He first appeared in the Doom Zone Mighty Max Caught by the Man-Eater. Biography Toyline Once a renowned scientist, Dr. Kalamarus was transformed into a cephalopod after an experiment had gone wrong. In place of his legs were several tentacles, and he grew to hate all of the creatures living in the sea. He spent his time traveling the ocean depths searching for revenge, while also searching for buried treasure to add to his collection. When Max teleported nearby, Kalamarus relished the thought of taking his anger out on one with a backbone. He sent his minions, the Attack Squids to battle Max, but the boy was too agile for them, and they wrapped their tentacles around each other. Kalamarus then decided to attack Max himself, and used his Aqua-Blaster to shoot lasers rapidly. When this failed, he used his Electro Manta, but Max had already gotten to Kalamarus' shark submarine and discovered that Kalamarus stole treasure from wrecked ships. Kalamarus, refusing to let him escape with his secret, threw his trident at the Mighty One, but missed and hit the Aqua-Blaster, causing the entire ship to explode. Kalamarus, trapped in the jaws of his shark-shaped ship, screamed in agony as he sank into the ocean. Animated Series Kalamarus appeared in the episode Less Than 20,000 Squid Heads Under the Sea. However, Kalamarus was not a villain, but instead the king of an undersea race of squid-people. Bashful and cowardly, Kalamarus and his people had been trapped in a cave due to a large octopus which had been terrorizing them. Although his meekness often got the best of him, Kalamarus was able to aid Max, Norman, and Virgil in stopping the octopus and saving his people. He was voiced by Charles Adler. Comic Book Series Kalamarus appeared in The Adventures of Mighty Max #6 as an adversary for Mighty Max. Kalamarus first captured Dr. Roy Cooper, a scientist friend of Max's Mom. When Max, his mom, and Captain R. Poon sail to visit Dr. Cooper, they are swallowed by the Man-Eater. There, they find Dr. Cooper and a host of humanoid squid creatures. Kalamarus served as leader of the squid-people, and told the group of humans that he planned to kill them in order to keep his race a secret. Captain R. Poon attempted to strike down Kalamarus, but was easily defeated. Max's Mom, however, managed to knock Kalamarus's trident away, allowing Max to pick up Captain Poon's harpoon and threaten Kalamarus. In exchange for his life, Kalamarus allowed the humans to leave the Man-Eater unscathed. In other media Mighty Max: The Ultimate Adventure Game Kalamarus is one of the six villains featured in the The Ultimate Adventure Game. Mighty Max: Super Battle Card Game Kalamarus is one of the characters featured in the Super Battle Card Game. He is the highest-valued villain after Skullmaster, valued at 8. Gallery Kalamarus.jpg Kalamarus1.jpg BattleCard_08.png Kalamarus_comic.jpg KalamarusSpn.jpg Kalamarus2.jpg Kalamarus3.jpg Notes *Kalamarus closely resembles a Mind-Flayer, an evil creature from the Dungeons & Dragons series. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Animated Series supporting characters Category:Comic Book characters Category:Figures Category:Mutants Category:Cephalopods